


Jeremy Gilbert and the inability to decide who he wants to be with

by YoonMinKook



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinKook/pseuds/YoonMinKook





	Jeremy Gilbert and the inability to decide who he wants to be with

Jeremy:

Jeremy had been doing good in school and was keeping up with his job at the Grill...until that one day...

It had become too painful for him to be working alongside Matt and he suddenly stopped going to scchool again because he wanted to avoid both Tyler and Matt. Most days he wouldn't even go back home to the Lockwood Mansion where he'd been staying with those two. Nor did he want to be at the Salvatore Boarding House, knowing Damon would be there. Instead, Jeremy was staying at Caroline's house. She was rarely home anyway now she was in college and Sheriff Forbes didn't mind. The reason Jeremy was avoiding Tyler, Matt, and Damon? He was finding himself in love with all three, not something he could easily sort out after having had relationships with each of them at some point or another... Jeremy knew eventually he would have to choose one and let the other two go, but he was having a hard time deciding.


End file.
